Flügel schlagen sanft in der Nacht
by secret2013
Summary: Severus macht sich auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald um eine seltene Zutat für einen Trank zu finden. Aber was er am Ende findet, ist viel wertvoller. Übersetzung der Fanfiction "Wings Beating Softly in the Night" von Strega Brava.


**Leider ist es wieder soweit, ich habe eine totale Schreibblockade. Ich bin wirklich verzweifelt, weil ich die Ideen im Kopf habe, aber einfach nichts aufs Papier oder den PC bringen kann. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich ein paar schöne Story's übersetzen und hoffen, dass es besser wird. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Übersetzung der englischen Geschichte von Strega Brava "Wings Beating Softly in the Night". **

* * *

**Flügel schlagen sanft in der Nacht**

Es war eine stille, friedvolle Nacht. Die Art von Nacht, in der man stundenlang die Sterne beobachten konnte und an nichts dachte. Oder langsam am See entlang lief, barfuß, die Füße fast das Wasser berührend.

Severus Snape machte genau dies. Er sollte eigentlich auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald sein, aber statt dessen lief er am See entlang, nahm einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

Den Weg kannte er im Schlaf.

Er ging ihn oft, wenn er Ruhe brauchte, Nachdenken musste. So wie heute Nacht.

In Hogwarts war Ruhe eingekehrt. Voldemort hatte man in die Hölle geschickt, den einzige Ort für diesen verrückten Zauberer. In der Welt herrschte Frieden, wieder war ein Schuljahr war zu Ende und der Abschied in die Sommerferien fand mit vielen Tränen statt.

Aber in den letzten Wochen gab eine Hochzeit nach der anderen und inzwischen kündigten sie die ersten Baby's an. Es war als ob sich die Bevölkerung der Zauberwelt entschlossen hatte, alles nachzuholen was in den letzten Jahren nicht angebracht schien.

Und überraschender Weise machte Severus Snape keine sarkastische Bemerkung darüber.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu einer alten Steinbank, auf der er sich niederließ. Von hier hatte er einen perfekten Blick auf den stillen See. Es war kaum eine Welle zu sehen, ein leichter Wind fuhr durch die Bäume. Severus wünschte sich, dass er hier bis zum Sonnenaufgang sitzen könnte.

Aber dafür hatte er keine Zeit, denn er musste eine wichtige Pflanze finden. Mit leichtem Bedauern stand er auf und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Als er sich dem Wald näherte, konnte er die Geräusche hören, die die Geschöpfe der Nacht gemachten. Die Bewegung der kleinen Tieren, die sich vor den größeren versteckten um nicht gefressen zu werden. Das sanfte Wiehern eines Einhorns. Die raue Stimme eines Zentauren. Das traurige Heulen eines Wolfes.

Die Geräusche des Waldes, der selbst in der Nacht lebendig war.

Severus betrat den Wald mit dem Wissen eines Menschen, der dessen Geheimnisse gut kannte. Nur so war es ihm möglich gewesen zu überleben und den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen.

Selbst als Lucius seine Loyalität in Frage gestellt hatte. Mit Bedauern dachte er an Lucius „Ende". Wenn dieser nur nicht so arrogant und überheblich gewesen wäre, wenn er mit dem Kopf gedacht hätte und nicht mit …

Aber man sollte nichts schlechtes über „Tote" sagen.

Aber Lucius hatte sie entführt und für diese Verbrechen wurde er mit dem Kuss der Dementoren bestraft. In Severus Augen war das viel zu gut für ihn, denn sein früherer Freund hatte versucht, eine Seele zu zähmen, einen starken Geist zu brechen.

Und sie hatte überlebt ... nicht unverletzt ... aber ungebrochen und das war alles, was zählte.

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fragte sich, ob sie immer noch Alpträume hatte. Sie war oft zu ihm gekommen und hatte nach dem Trank des traumlosen Schlafs gefragt und immer hatte er sich geweigert, ihr diesen zu geben.

"Ihre Träume dürfen keine Macht über Sie haben", sagte er zu ihr. Anfangs war sie frustriert, aber mit der Zeit verstand sie was er meinte. Und sie war dankbar dafür.

Als er die Position der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste annahm, gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel, dass sie seinen früheren Posten zu übernehmen würde. Es war eine wohlbekannte Tatsache, dass Frauen viel besser Tränke brauen konnten als Männer. Sie hatten die größere Geschicklichkeit im Umgang mit den Zutaten ... eine größere Sensibilität für mögliche Reaktionen. Frauen fühlten Dinge. Er dagegen, ein sehr intelligenter Mann, der eine beeindruckende Zahl von UTZ erzielt hatte, folgte der Logik, während sie auf ihr Bauchgefühl setzte.

Jeder von ihnen kam zu den gleichen Schlussfolgerungen ... es war der Weg dorthin, der sie unterschied.

Noch immer kam sie zu ihm und fragte um seinen Rat und gab ihm damit das Gefühl, dass er nicht ganz nutzlos war, dass sie ihn respektierte, trotz der Dinge die er getan hatte. In ihren Augen sah er die Neugier, er sah jemanden der sich nie zufrieden gab.

Aber er sah auch die Einsamkeit, die sie umgab und die wohl nie verschwinden würde.

Wie auch die Seine.

Und dann eines Abends kam sie in sein Klassenzimmer und redete über ihre Sommerferien, die sie beide auf Hogwarts verbringen würden. Als sie vorschlug einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, stimmte er zu. Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gärten Hogwarts und obwohl sie nicht ein Wort sprachen, fühlte er unerklärliche Seelenverwandtschaft, die er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte.

Seitdem hatte es viele solcher Spaziergänge gegeben, oft schweigend, aber er hatte bemerkt, dass sich ihre Hände häufig leicht berührten. Hände, die zart und geschickt im Umgang mit den meisten Ingredienzien waren. Hände, die stark genug waren um zu töten. Er konnte nicht sagen, was das kleinen Berührungen meinte. Er wünschte, dass sie etwas bedeuteten.

Es war so lange her, dass er sich etwas anderes als einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod wünschte.

Kopfschüttelnd und sich selbst als Narr verfluchend, machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu einer kleinen Lichtung auf. Dort würde er finden was er für seinen Zaubertrank brauchte.

Plötzlich sah er, dass er nicht allein war. Eine verhüllte Figur näherte sich der Lichtung, langsam und sehr vorsichtig, als fürchte sie jemanden zu erschrecken. Als sie stehenblieb und ihre Kapuze abstreifte, erkannte Severus Hermine Granger.

Er blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie sie sich hinkniete und etwas vom Boden aufhob. Dann öffnete sie die Hand und er konnte deutlich einen Moonshadow Schwalbenschwanz Schmetterling sehen, der ganz ruhig auf ihrer Handfläche saß. Lächelnd berührte sie seine Flügel.

"So dunkel und schön", murmelte sie. "Du vermeidest das grelle Tageslicht um in der Nacht zu scheinen."

Severus war hingerissen. Er wusste, dass diese Kreaturen sehr scheu waren, sie bei dem geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr flüchteten. Er selbst war noch nie in der Lage gewesen einen der Schmetterlinge zu berühren. Dabei hatte er es versucht, denn der Staub der Flügel war ein Teil bestimmter Heiltränke. Und hier war sie, in Mitten von ihnen. Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende von ihnen flatterten im Mondlicht und tolerieren den weiblichen Eindringling.

Immer wieder berührte sie das Insekt auf ihrer Hand, dass die Größe eines Vogels hatte.

Die Szene vor seinen Augen war so wundervoll, dass Severus fast den Atem anhielt.

Aber Hermine schien seine Anwesenheit zu spüren, denn sie drehte sie um und ihre Augen trafen sich. Vor Überraschung stockte ihr der Atem und das war genug um die Schmetterlinge nervös zu machen. Sie fingen an mit ihren Flügeln zu schlagen und Severus spürte, dass Hermine hektisch wurde als sich die Schmetterlinge in ihren Haaren verfingen. Aber dann hob sie die Arme und lachte.

In Severus Augen, war sie eine Vision der puren Schönheit ... diese Frau von den heilenden Flügel berührt ... er musste ihr nah sein ... wollte sie halten ... wollte diese Erfahrung teilen ... wollte sie.

Ohne nachzudenken, ging er zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, drückte sie an sich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste sie an ihn. So standen sie minutenlang da, umhüllt von vielen Schmetterlingen. Severus fühlte das sanfte Flügelschlagen, die leichten Berührungen im Gesicht und die sanfte Brise im Haar.

Und als es dann vorbei war, ließen sie einander nicht gehen.

Später erinnerte es sich daran, warum er eigentlich in den Wald gekommen war.

Die Zutaten für den Trank hatte er nicht gefunden.

Aber wenn er die schlafende Frau an seiner Seite betrachtete, dann wusste er, dass er etwas viel wertvolleres gefunden hatte.

x

x

x


End file.
